The Count Jackula Show
The Count Jackula Show is a show by Count Jackula from the planet Dracula (aka Jack Shen). According to his website, "The Count Jackula show is an online comedy series done in the style of TV horror movie host shows, the kind you would find on your local UHF station late on Saturday nights." He looks at some of the worst, best and "gooder" (his word for "so bad, it's good") movies horror has to offer. This show premiered on TGWTG on October 10th, 2014. Episodes *Misogyny in Horror: I Spit On Your Grave, Part 1 (October 10th, 2014) *Misogyny in Horror: I Spit On Your Grave, Part 2 (October 17th, 2014) *Top 13 Gooder Movies (October 24th, 2014) *Trick R Treat (October 31st, 2014) *House of 1000 Corpses Part 1 (November 7th, 2014) *House of 1000 Corpses Part 2 (November 14th, 2014) *Red State (November 21st, 2014) *Invasion of the Bee Girls (November 28th, 2014) *Deathbed the Bed that Eats & Commentary (December 16th, 2014) *Targets (January 2nd, 2015) *Vlog - Wyrmwood (February 13th, 2015) *Vlog - Housebound (February 20th, 2015) *Vlog - Digging Up the Marrow (February 27th, 2015) *Vlog - Mr. Jones (March 6th, 2015) *Vlog - Proxy (March 13th, 2015) *Vlog - The Guest (March 20th, 2015) *Vlog - It Follows (March 27th, 2015) *Vlog - Cheap Thrills (April 3rd, 2015) *Vlog - Everly (April 9th, 2015) *Vlog - Marvel's Daredevil (April 10th, 2015) *Vlog - Danger 5 (April 17th, 2015) *Vlog - Unfriended (April 18th, 2015) *Count Jackula Answers Horrible Questions (April 24th, 2015) *Death Bed (2002) (May 1st, 2015) *Zombie Lake (May 9th, 2015) *Vlog - Extraterrestrial (May 15th, 2015) *Vlog - Mad Max: Fury Road (May 18th, 2015) *Vlog - Late Phases (May 22nd, 2015) *Our Worst Vlog Yet (May 29th, 2015) *Vlog - Human Centipede 3 (June 5th, 2015) *Vlog - The Stranger (June 14th, 2015) *Vlog - What We Do in the Shadows (June 20th, 2015) *Vlog - MTV's Scream (July 3rd, 2015) *Top 10 Sexy Monster Girls (July 10th, 2015) *Vlog - Antman (July 17th, 2015) *Vlog - Crawl or Die (July 24th, 2015) *Vlog - Stung (July 31st, 2015) *Female Vampire Part 1 (August 3rd, 2015) *Female Vampire Part 2 (August 7th, 2015) *Female Vampire Part 3 (August 11th, 2015) *Vlog - Spring (August 21st, 2015) *5 Things You Didn't Know About Wes Craven (September 5th, 2015) *Vlog - The Taking of Deborah Logan (September 8th, 2015) *Vlog - Cooties (September 21st, 2015) *Vlog - Goosebumps (October 17th, 2015) *Vlog - Deathgasm (October 18th, 2015) *Vlog - Crimson Peak (October 27th, 2015) *Return of the Living Dead Part 1 (October 31st, 2015) *November Update (November 4th, 2015) *Return of the Living Dead Part 2 (November 8th, 2015) *Vlog - Krampus (December 8th, 2015) *Vlog - Harbinger Down (December 10th, 2015) *Return of the Living Dead Part 3 (December 31st, 2015) *Vlog - The Hateful Eight (January 6th, 2016) *Unboxing Horror Block (Jan 2016) (January 15th, 2016) *Vlog - Let Us Prey (January 17th, 2016) *Vlog - Martyr (American Remake) (January 29th, 2016) *Horror Block Unboxing (January 2016?) (February 6th, 2016) *Vlog - Yakuza Apocalypse (February 9th, 2016) *Top 10 Romantic Horror Movies (February 15th, 2016) *The Witch (February 23rd, 2016) *Vlog - Southbound (March 5th, 2016) *Ghostbusters Trailer Reaction (March 12th, 2016) *Vlog - Daredevil Season 2 (March 23rd, 2016) *I Hate Easter (March 27th, 2016) *March 2016 Horror Block Unboxing (March 28th, 2016) *Count Jackula Plays With Toys - Devastator (March 31st, 2016) *Camille Keaton Interview (April 8th, 2016) *Sid Haig Interview (April 9th, 2016) *Felissa Rose Interview (April 10th, 2016) *B.C. Butcher Interview (April 11th, 2016) *Tony Todd Interview (April 12th, 2016) *Bernard Rose Interview (April 13th, 2016) *Srdjan Spasojevic Interview (April 14th, 2016) *Should Satanic Jackula Review a Movie? (April 16th, 2016) *Satanic Sinema - The Devil's Rain (April 30th, 2016) *Horror Block Unboxing - April/May (May 13th, 2016) *Critics, Ghostbusters & AVGN (May 18th, 2016) Rants *Parents vs. Horror (September 15th, 2015) *Horror vs. SJWs (September 27th, 2015) *Cereal Killer (October 14th, 2015) Links *Count Jackula's page on TGWTG *Count Jackula's Blip page *Count Jackula's Youtube page *Count Jackula's Website Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows